Memories
by foreverknights28
Summary: Memory is the diary we all carry about with us. It plays an important role in our lives, some are good, some are bad, some are embarrassing, some are worth. Let's glance in some of CID officer's memories.


**AN**

Credits for Aditya and Saara's character goes to PR

* * *

It was just a normal day; at least it seemed to be. It was weekend and since there were no cases reported, some folks decided to have a great time with their loved ones. For CID officers, a day being a normal without any murders and crime was quiet unusual and shocking but still they enjoyed such Normal days. And this was one of those days; so they all decided to have a small get-together at freddy's place where they could relax and also enjoyed on the food prepared by Manisha.

The men were busy chattering with all the topics ranging from cricket to politics while the women were busy gossiping about the sales which will be taking place at the malls. In all this amidst there laid two babies who were busy staring at each other with similar set of expressions.

Having been placed in the same room by their parents, they really didn't have much else to do. Said parents were just outside the door, excitedly discussing the other topics and also checking on them from time to time.

The adorable little boy, named Aditya called Adi by most of them and the only son of Senior Inspector Abhijeet and Tarika stared at the girl seating few meters away from him. She was named Saara by her doting Dad, Daya.

Adi stared widely at his new found companion quizzically before crawling over to her for closer examination. Meanwhile Saara, who was quiet taken back by the new visitor, held onto her stuffed bunny toy as she watched him.

Adi sat in front of her and put forward his hands as he made some baby noises, to which Saara just turned to other side completely ignoring him. Adi was still peering at Saara curiously who was meanwhile busy gnawing her stuffed toy but at the same time Saara kept a sharp eye at the boy who was trying to be closer to her. Adi moved towards her side, saara who noticed this immediately tighten her grip on her stuff toy, she held it close to her such that the toy acted as a protective gear between But Aditya didn't seem to notice her unease and crawled right up to her, gurgling happily. Having given her space for a while, he now seemed determined to befriend the shy little girl, whether she was interested at the moment or not.

Tarika and Tasha who were watching the whole scene from a pretty long time were quiet amused, they were happy to see those toddlers getting good along with each other , at least it seemed so. But after seeing Aditya's next act, Tarika hesitated for a moment; she wanted to stop him as she noticed that Saara was not too comfortable with him but then latter brushed off the topic when tasha convinced her. After all Aditya was just a baby, too small to understand the concept of restraints or personal boundaries. And besides, it was really adorable to watch him chase the little girl around.

Tarika sighed deeply as she watched him chasing Saara, even at his tender young age; he was already starting to act like his father. Tarika frowned, and immediately squelched that particular thought.

Now here, Aditya was poking at the rabbit with curiosity. He gurgled, and one could almost get the impression that he was asking about it to which saara replied in her babyish tone, maybe she refused to give it to Adi coz Adi looked quite disappointed after her reply. But even after this Aditya was quiet determined to achive his goals so he crawled closer to her and threw his short arms around Saara's neck, and planted a big wet baby kiss on her rosy cheeks before shuffling backwards, cackling in a way that no child that small should ever cackle. Ever. He sounded like pure evil.

Given who his father was, Tarika would have not have been horribly surprised at his act. Needless to say, Saara screamed her baby head off. When the other parents flew into the room in alarm, they found Tarika and Tasha laughing so hard that they had tears in their eyes and Baby Aditya lying on his back on the floor, squealing with laughter while Baby Saara screeched in red-faced fury and attempted to bludgeon her offending companion with her stuffed rabbit.

The parents were appropriately bewildered…until Tasha brushed away the tears and got ahold of herself long enough to explain what had happened. Tasha also added (with something of a snort) that apparently her son was already turning into his father. Abhijeet declined to comment on that, merely raising an eyebrow while looking at his wife about the whole affair.

Meanwhile, Saara had abandoned the toy in favour of attacking Aditya with tiny clenched fists. The little boy was still curled up on the floor shrieking with laughter, not even making much of an effort to ward off the attack on his person.

It was only when Baby Saara suddenly stopped and sat down and started to cry that he stopped and just looked at her. His little head cocked to one side, and he seemed to regard her with a certain degree of confusion.

Why was she crying?

Pushing himself up onto his knees, Adi crawled over for closer inspection. Then he reached out and tapped her on the shoulder with exaggerated care. She looked at him with red-tinged eyes, sniffling miserably. It was adorable, save for the whole unhappiness thing.

Adi smiled and chirped something in fluent Baby-Talk. None of the adults had any clue what he said, having long since forgotten the language with the onset of learning normal language. But whatever it was that he said, Saara gurgled something back. Adi crawled towards the stuff toy that was lying at some distance and picked up the stuffed rabbit from where it had been so carelessly discarded. Dragging it along by one ear, he pulled it back over and offered it to Saara with a grin. She took it and hugged it and something murmured looking at him, as she flashed her sweet smile which Adi reciprocated back.

The parents, meanwhile, were still utterly baffled as to what exactly was going on. Obviously, the children had made up and the fight had been forgotten. But the unpronounceable language of Baby-Speak had left them somewhat baffled.

…but if the children now seemed to be getting along, then did it really mean, that they would getting along in the near future? Who knows..

So in the end, everything was all right. Except for Saara's stuffed rabbit toy, who was now in desperate need of a prescription of a needle, thread, and an expert's sewing hand to repair the damage done to his limbs and ears from all the swinging and hitting.

...

**_"…and that was when you two met, and how you had your real first kiss,"_** Tasha finished with a shark-like grin. " A beautiful beginning, don't you think? Obviously, nothing much has changed, has it? Congratulations, you two!" She returned the microphone to its stand and went back to her seat to copious amounts of applause.

Most of the room was roaring with laughter. At the head table, Aditya and Saara looked properly horrified while the bridesmaids and groomsmen cackled around them. "Auntttyyyyyy…" Adi whined, putting his beet-red face in his hands. "Seriously…Nooooooo…"

Beside him, Saara just looked mortified.

Maybe letting Tasha speak at their wedding hadn't been the best idea in the world after all…Definitely not!

...

**AN**

Credits for Aditya and Saara's character goes to PR.

Original Idea of the O.S from Conan Series :)

Hope you like it, if not it's okay, you can mention it in review section.


End file.
